


La Matita

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Steve Rogers Feels, feminine, feminine Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You find Steve trying on your makeup--Drabble
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	La Matita

You were extremely exhausted. The whole team had just come back from a mission, minus Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Shuri who had to stay behind since they had also just got back from a mission. All you wanted to do was to take a long relaxing bath and then cuddle with your boyfriend all night. 

You patted across the halls of the tower, still in your blood crusted tactical suit, wondering where your blonde-headed boyfriend was. You poked through the living room and noticed Shuri, Bucky, and Sam playing poker, cards and chips spread all over the coffee table. 

“Where’s Stevie?” They shrugged, yelling at Sam for placing down a full house. He just smirked, taking all of their chips victoriously. “You suck, bird brain.” Sam sneered. “I won fair and square, tin man.” You shook your head, laughing at their ridiculousness. Shuri turned her attention towards you. “We haven’t seen him in a while.” You gloomily nod and start walking back to your room.

Where was Steve anyway? You just wanted to collide your body with his and stroke his hair until you both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Your head perked as you heard rustling coming from your room. You peaked your head through the door.

“Baby? Where have you- oh.” Steve rushes to put down your eyeshadow brush, jumping out of his seat. You scan over his flushed, his cheeks were kissed rosy pink. You saw his eyes had a bright purple and a dark blue, skating across his eyelid. 

“I-I… Um… this was an accident?” His face contorted into a cringe, the statement came out too much like a question, he was definitely busted. He felt ashamed like he shouldn’t be trying on your makeup. His face was turned down to the floor. He can’t believe he could do that to you, it’s your makeup! Boys can’t wear makeup. He couldn’t help but repeat in his head how much you probably hated him now. He felt sick, an uneasy feeling rising up from his stomach to his chest.

“Steve…” He squeezed his eyes shut, getting ready for the worst. You were going to break up with him. He knew it. The time has finally come and he just felt so humiliated and embarrassed. You had caught a grown man, someone who shouldn’t be liking these types of things, with makeup. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to use my makeup?” His head snapped up from the floor, flickering between your eyes. He almost felt dizzy, a warmth taking over that agonizing pit in his stomach. “I could’ve given you pointers!” His eyes practically popped out of his skull and he was quick to defend the other side, the nagging side that was telling him this was wrong.

“But I’m a man! I can’t like makeup, this is wrong!” You shook your head, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the vanity. However, Steve kept rambling. “But I’m supposed to like football and mustaches and the color blue and trucks and cars and-” His voice falters as he hears your sweet giggles, making his ears perk and his cheeks returning back to pink circles. You take your eyeliner pen and press the end of your palm on his cheek to steady the pen.

He feels the felt pen tickle on his lids and you poke your tongue out concentrating on the winged liner. “You know, you can like whatever you want. You don’t have to like trucks or football or blue. You can like pink and skirts and makeup.” “But-” You pressed your finger to his lips and he smiled lightly kissing the pad of your finger. 

“Men don’t have to like those things like women don’t have to like feminine things either. They’re interchangeable to all sorts of genders, not just two!” He looks at you with dazzling eyes, a look on his face that screams ‘I’m totally in love with this person right now.’

You finish the eyeliner and hold up the mirror, gasping at how pretty he looks. “You look stunning Steve, absolutely pretty.” His smile is so bright, shining brighter than you had ever seen. His girlfriend didn’t shun away at the fact that he likes makeup. You didn’t groan in disgust like all the women he’s met before when he’s told them that he may like the sparkling sheen to their lips.

“Next time, let me know so I can join in with you.” He nods, watching you pick up your lipgloss and spreading it across his lips.

In moments like these, he’s super glad he was in an ice cube for seventy-years just to meet the love of his life.


End file.
